Deception
War with the Kodax is a story which follows the adventures of young Brominax during the Kodax War. Story A hundred thousand years ago, the Great Beings were the great rulers of the mighty planet Spherus Magna. They ruled justly and in peace, and few troubles struck their calm planet. They set themselves to work creating many species, which coexisted harmoniously. A small group of them, obsessed with creating the perfect species, created the Kodax and then, based off of that model, the Makuta. However, the third model of their design, a Makuta they named Matata, was far too powerful to be left alive. It was still learning its vast ability, that of reality itself, so they attempted to kill it before it developed its powers. He escaped into the universe and took vengeance by leaving behind his creation, Energized Protodermis. Almost all beings wanted it, and Spherus Magna deteriorated into a state of war. The Great Beings were unable to stop the conflict, and began work on an enormous robot, Mata Nui, which they were to send out into the universe. What none of the warring factions realized was that Energized Protodermis was weakening Spherus Magna's structural integrity. Eventually, it shattered under the stress into many different planets. The Great Beings were scattered and regrouped on Gigas Magna, a fragment of Spherus Magna. They found that due to the destruction of Spherus Magna, they had been stripped of their vast power, reduced to mere shells of their former stature. They established an organization, the Order of Great Beings, to protect the planet's inhabitants. Most of the warring factions ended up on Bara Magna, where they developed the Glatorian system. Meanwhile, on Kodax Magna, the Kodax lived alone and in peace for a thousand years. The peace was not to last. —Boreal, Enforcers of Gigas Magna record-keeper, 890 AGC Prologue On the planet of Kodax Magna, the Kodax known as Velnax stepped up to the podium. He was facing a million Kodax all gathered that day for Velnax's important announcement. He felt no apprehension, only an icy claw at his heart, which he enjoyed. He was perfectly ready. "After much planning," said Velnax, "we have declared war on this newly-discovered planet of Gigas Magna. It is inhabited by the Great Beings. This is the perfect time to seize control of the universe from them, the perfect time to gain everything our race has ever wanted." No Kodax breathed. "Conquest is our ultimate goal," said Velnax. "I wish to accomplish that goal, for myself and for all of us. We have assembled a great space army. We have far more technology than they. It will be a short war. "I would like every Kodax to prove himself, once and for all, in our great army. This is the start of a great era, and I vow to make it one for the Kodax. Together, we can become masters of the universe, all of us, just as the Great Beings were. "Gigas Magna is ours!" cried Velnax over the cheers. "Once and for all, for all time, we will fulfill the destiny of our species! We will have POWER!!!" ---- Fyxan, one of Velnax's aides, entered the spacedock. Velnax had summoned him by means of a messenger. "Yes, Velnax?" Fyxan's call echoed throughout the room. "Fyxan," said Velnax, who was in the center of the room. "Thank you for coming. I would like you to organize the fleet into carefully divided regiments. I want it to be perfectly organized. We want for the Great Beings to fear us. Fear is half the battle." "I don't like the idea of this, Velnax. They haven't done anything to us!" "So we make sure that they don't." "We are attacking a peaceful planet, Velnax. Why? They don't deserve—" "Don't you understand, Fyxan? This is conquest for the sake of conquest. We are powerful. What is to prevent us to conquer, when it is our right, our destiny?" Fyxan slowly shook his head. "You sound mad. Unfortunately, you're not, so it makes it that much harder to do this." Fyxan unsheathed his battle ax and charged at his friend. Velnax blasted him with a powerful shadow burst and took out his sword in a short motion. He raised it and spun dramatically before charging into battle. "I am quite sorry," the Kodax leader said. He sliced with precision and strength at Fyxan, but no blow hit its mark. Fyxan was quickly using his Olmak to dodge every attack his opponent made. Velnax paused, estimated where he would emerge next, and aimed a powerful kick in that direction. Fyxan stumbled and fell, but teleported away just in time to avoid the flashing blade. Velnax grinned nastily. "You don't really want to fight me, do you, Fyxan?" There was no answer. The spacedock appeared empty. The only noise was that of Velnax's breathing. "I know you're here. I don't want you dead either, but treason does not go unpunished. If you're lucky, we'll only keep you prisoner." Silence. "And Fyxan, just so you know, you are overly predictable," said Velnax, spinning around and making a swift slice behind him. Fyxan's Olmak fell to the cold floor in two pieces, cut in half. Fyxan stumbled and fell to find Velnax's blade pointed at his throat. "I never thought you would betray me," said Velnax. "Get up!" Fyxan got up. "I won't kill you," said Velnax, and he approached Fyxan, sword extended. He held Fyxan prisoner. "Be glad of that at least." "Why should I be glad?" hissed Fyxan. "This goes against—" "More morality?" spat Velnax. "Save it for the prison guards." "I'll warn the Great Beings that you're coming." "Then I'll lock you up, you pathetic excuse of a Kodax!" That was the final straw for Fyxan. He aimed a blast of light energy at Velnax's face, knocking him flat, and then raced for the nearest starship. Velnax stood, only to see the ship exit the spacedock, Fyxan still inside, and for it to exit the plasma-screened barrier without a sound. "Coward," he murmured. The Kodax servant Fyxon raced toward him. "The Dreadnought is ready, Lord Velnax. It awaits your command." "Good," said Velnax. "We have not a moment to lose." Category:Gigas Magna Storyline